Never Forgotten
by smiling inside
Summary: All she wanted was to be loved. To be loved by him. She wanted him to hold her in his arms, to kiss her, to hold her hand whenever she was afraid. But fate had other plans. ONESHOT.


**A/N: A very short little one-shot I came up with. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters within the books, (just in case anyone thought otherwise!).**

* * *

As the pregnant clouds released their water onto the earth, Hermione Granger did what she did everyday. She sat by her love and spoke to him in such a way, that one would have thought he were alive. She traced her fingers along his name on the gravestone, and in a strange way, it comforted her. The rain fell hard, soaking through her robes, and yet, it was as though she hadn't noticed. All she could think of was the constant aching of her heart, which had been caused by his absence. Now he was gone, there was nothing to fill the void within her. 

If only he could come back, just for a second, she would tell him how she loved him more than life itself. She would fall into him arms so she could feel warmth just one last time, and she would look into his eyes, just so she could feel alive once more. If only he could come back… so he could see that she still loved him, and that life was not worth living without him by her side.

They told her it would get easier with time… but what did they know? They didn't know that without him, time itself had stopped and she had been frozen in a place she didn't belong… a place without him. They told her, that one morning, she would wake up, and he would not be the first thing she thinks of. They were foolish. They didn't know that this was her greatest fear. Forgetting. Forgetting the curves of his face, forgetting the shade of his hair, or the depth of his eyes; forgetting the way his skin felt against hers.

And yet, mixed in with the fear, was the undeniable anger and rage within her, like a storm encased within the caverns of her heart. Angry at the Gods for taking him away, when they knew how much she needed him; angry at herself for not being able to live without him, but mostly she was angry at him… for leaving her. For in turn, it had broken her heart. Smashed it into a thousand pieces, which could never again be fixed.

Their love was an unlikely one, for they came from two different worlds. And yet, somehow, between the shouting and the bickering, Hermione had fallen deeply in love with her enemy; and he with her. They still argued no doubt, but they had one thing in common, and that was the passion with their souls, which bound them together. She thought they would stay like that forever. She was wrong.

She would remember that night forever, like a nightmare, which you just can't forget…

"_Swear it!" she cried, "promise you'll come back"_

_But she knew from the look in his eyes he could make no such promise._

"_Why are you doing this?" she asked, eyes filling up with tears. _

"_Because some things are worth dying for" he whispered, and that was all that needed to be said._

_Instead he held onto her for a moment, taking in the smell of her hair and capturing within his soul the memory of that moment. She in turn clung to him, not wanting to let him go, not now, not ever. _

"_Please, stay with me," the woman pleaded, "they can fight this war without you…" she bit her lip, trying not to cry._

"_I'll come back," he whispered into her ear, but even he could not hide the un-certainty from his voice, "I love you" he mumbled, his voice was shaking, and, before he could change his mind, he kissed her gently on the lips and left. _

_She called after him, but it made no difference, he was gone and she knew deep down she would never again see her love. She fell to her knees; unable to support her self, a wave of nausea hitting her, and an aching in her heart, which she knew, would never go away._

And now, she was alone.

The woman looked up at the sky, feeling the rain falling onto her face, each cold drop sending shivers down her spine. In a strange way it comforted her, the steady sound of falling rain soothed her angry soul. Hermione retreated further inside herself, locking herself inside her own head, away from the harsh reality of the world. Every one needs someone, but Hermione felt she was alone, and her heart still burned with a feeling she could not quite put into words.

All she wanted was to be loved. To be loved by him. She wanted him to hold her in his arms, to kiss her, to hold her hand whenever she was afraid. But fate had other plans.

She once again traced her fingers over his name, almost affectionately, "I missed you today," she whispered, "I felt so alone". Hermione liked to believe he could hear her. After all, they say a great love last forever, and forever is such a long time. "I wish," she mumbled, "I wish you could come back to me; even if it were just for a second;" she didn't bother wiping away her tears; instead, she let the rain wash them away.

As she thought about the man she loved, the woman placed one of her hands gently on her large stomach. Perhaps, she wasn't as alone as she thought. She smiled gently as she felt the baby moving around inside her, and yet at the same time, she felt so sad that their child would never get to know its father. She stroked her belly button, and looked down at the grave one last time, "I love you," she whispered into the night, and, without another look back she turned to leave.

As she walked away, the gravestone shone in the moonlight, and the words on it reflected in the night light given off by the moon and stars: '_Draco Malfoy. Lost but never forgotten'._


End file.
